


Series of events

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Break Up, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, FTM, Fighting, First Kiss, Gen, Kid Fic, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Up, School Uniforms, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day, as they have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: A list of drabble's, its small to be it's own stories,  but I like them and wanted to put them somewhere. Most are going to be Kalluzeb drabble's, but not all of them. Some is going to be Star Wars Resistance, and the Star Wars comics and books.





	1. Kalluzeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kalluzeb fight make up, Kinda? There working on it.

It started over a mission, Kallus volunteered to go out on a particular bad one. Of course he didn't tell Gerazeb, it was a simple in and out. An extraction of some Intel from a deeply embedded spy.  In, grab, gone. Not enough time to be missed, so he didn't tell anyone about it. Sadly it didn't turn out like that.  The intel was bad and it was a trap for there spy. Most likely a bait and tail, it had a different name in imperial intelligence, but it was the same on ether side. Which is basically tell a grope of people each a different thing and see who is the leek.  There spy didn't know this and was killed in the assault, but they where able to get the data chip they where caring.  Kallus ended up hurt, and of course Zeb was told. The fight was perhaps one of the best the medical staff have ever witnessed.

Kallus was in the med-bay for a few days, Zeb hasn't visited since there fight, Hera and the baby was the only non work visitors. Hera was most likely there for a check up, and just sat with him. Even though they where friends now, mainly through Zeb, but they were working on it, even though it was kinda awkward.  Also Kallus would be the last one to admit to missing people, being a life long loner and long used to being alone, also that he missed Zeb. It hurt to think about it, and being alone. There words where bitter, they said worse things, but they had emotional ties now. also after there fight, everyone knew they had fought, so there was added embarrassment of that. He didn't want to face many beings, but he missed Zeb and wanted to see him badly. It felt like it was his flat, and that was way he was alone. So when he was discharged, he dreaded going back to the ghost.

but grandfather had always said, 'Don't put off things you find discomfort in, it is only going to make them worse.' It was words to live by. The words bounce around his head, deep accent and all, as he claimed the ramp and up latter. He could have taken the lift, but the long way felt better, it also prolong the inevitable.  The dread built up as he stud in front of there door, he wanted to run of and wait, but the inevitable was now and he had to face it.

Kallus entered the room, Zeb was sitting on there bed. At first he was surprised to see his boyfriend up and well, he hadn't visit since the fight. He wan't to hug Alex, then he remembered what had happened. Zeb's expressions became hard and angry. He looked away, instead staring at a spot on the floor. He was understanding upset with Kallus. He should have told him, it was only fair.   It felt awkward for Kallus, he never had liked fighting, but who does really. He rubbed his neck and sighed. It was his fault so he had to except it.

"I'm sorry," Kallus said, "are you still mad at me?"

Zeb looked up at Kallus. He still felt hurt by this. He hated the idea of not telling each other, but at the time it wasn't such a bad idea.  Zeb just studied his mate. He was still upset, disappointed, and hurt by Kallus, but he wasn't angry anymore. 

"Not as much as I was before," Zeb sighed, it was like a weight was lifted, for both of them, "but I'm still angry, but I don't want to fight."

"Me too, I didn't mean anything I said." Kallus apologized, shoulders slumping.

"I know, it's just.." said Zeb, "you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met."

"Yeah, I am, but so are you," said Kallus, wincing at his tone.

Zeb laughed, a soft one but it was a laugh. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Zeb said jokeing.

The tone was lighter now, for the both of them. The anger was gone, but the hurt was still there. It wasn't a pleasant fight, but no fight of any couple ever is, they were no exception.

"Just tell me when you are going on missions, I don't care if it's a milk run or an extraction," Zeb pleaded, ears down, his voice begin to break, "please tell me, because I don't want to loose you."

Guilt filled Kallus, and all he wanted to do is hug him, tell him that everything is going to be alright. Instead he walked over and gently caressed Zeb's face. Zeb looked up to meet Kallus eyes, they where watery making Kallus guilt worse. 

"I promise from now I'll tell you, even if it's a milk run for real milk, I'll tell you." Kallus promised. 

Zeb placed his hand over Kallus 's and turned his head to kiss the palm of Kallus hand, holding the hand. He was just so happy that Kallus was alive, and glad that Alex was going to tell him from now on. Kallus kissed the top of Zeb's head.  It was a small amount of forgiveness, but they were far from fully making up.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the top bunk tonight." Said Kallus, a little smile on his lips.

"Yeah you are." Zeb confirmed, smiling back.

Zeb was no ware near letting Alex back into there bed, as a punishment.  Alex had to make up for what he did, and if he had to sleep in the metaphorical dog house, he was willing to do it. This was just there first steps to making up and forgiveness, it was a bumpy round, there relationship was still new. they where just going to work on it. Zeb then pulled Kallus in to a hug, which he returned, a bit awkward as he was still standing.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the med-bay." zeb apologized.

"it's fine zeb...." kallus started and stopped himself, relisting he was hurt as well, "no it's not, i'm pissed about it."

Kallus gently pushed out of the hug, and sat next to Zeb. there was other layers of hurt, at both ends. He under stud not telling Zeb would hurt him, but Zeb not seeing him when he was physically hurt. It just now occurred to Kallus that they would have made up a while ago if Zeb had seen him once. He wasn't going to let zeb off for what he did, and expect Kallus to forgive him when he wont forgive him, it wasn't going to be like that.

"You haven't seen me since I first entered the med-bay," said Kallus, ringing his fringes, " how can you say that your angry with me want to punish me, and expect me to forgive you that easy."

"Alex, i'm sorry.." Zeb begain but was cut off my kallus standing up.

"No," kallus said," your not letting me off easy, so i'm not doing the same." 

With that Kallus left. He now liked the idea of the metaphorical dog house, it meant he was getting away from Zeb for a night or few. Kallus really wished it was a few, it was only fair. He felt better for confronting Zeb, now the both of them had time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place not to long after Jacen birth, he was born at the time of Alderaans destruction. Hera and Kallus are awkward friends, there relationship right now is two friends of someone who aren't friends. 
> 
> (hope it's not too noticeable that I've never been in a romantic relationship.)


	2. Neeku and Kaz (non-ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a headcanon I have had about Neeku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LGBT+ themes in this one.

The two of them were watching a halo show, a action drama, which something the two of them have in common. It was popular and they both liked it, so they decided to watch it instead of going to bed. Something they would regret later, but at the moment they were watching a show they both happen to like.  The two have been friends for a while, and they had a lot in common, like they found out there both gay and apples razzes are both there favorite deserts. they had there differences, like Neeku was more open about talking about his childhood, Kaz was the most closed off about his. Neeku had a place for everything and what why it should go, like tools by size and labels facing forward. Kaz just put things down as long as they where out of the why, it was fine with him.

"I have to tell you something." Neeku said

"What is it." Kazuda answered Looking to Neeku with intrest.

"We'll kaz, I'm...," said Neeku considering telling kaz, "I am transgender."

"What?" Kaz asked, a bit confused.

Neeku felt himself wincing, everyone on the team, but Kazuda knew.  Tam found out by accident one day, and Yager met Neeku when he was stated transgressing, before his voice dropped and chin horns.

"I'm FTM,"Neeku explained, "that simply means I was born female, but identified as male...."

"No,no, Neeku it's just.." Said kazuda, and tought for a moment, "Thanks for telling me that."

Neeku was surprised, he usually had to explain what FTM and transgender was. With Yeager it was simply the medical appointments and such, and with Tam it why he had to take the shots from his shelf on the cooler. Not many on the Colossus knew, that he was trans, he also knew he wasn't the only one. He had meet the others. They knew Neeku as Neeku, the friendly kinda odd man. also Neeku all ways felt lighter when he told someone, even if they did understanding it. He had a few who didn't and some bad experiences, but there was also a lot of good ones. like with Yeager, Tam, and even as far back as Ghi-Bili. Kazuda was surprising, there was usually a lot of questions. 

"I know it's not it easy, but thank you for trusting me." said Kazuda smiling shyly.

Neeku hugged Kazuda, a tight hug and a bit awkward as they where siting on Neeku's bed in there pj's. Kazuda hugged back, and the two went back to watching there halo. Kazuda didn't think anything different of Neeku. He felt kinda honored that Neeku trusted him with something personal.  he looked over to neeku who was watching the show again, looking relieved and happy. Kaz just smiled as a small flutter filled his chest, maybe he'll tell neeku something personal as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Neeku is a autistic gay transmen, and As a autistic nonbinary person myself, I support this.
> 
> also Kaz might be forming feelings for Neeku, but what do y'all think?
> 
> as always tell me what i can improve.


	3. kalluzeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> older kalluzeb with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda long, but i got really into it.

_'When did my hair begin to change?'_ kallus thought to himself, staring at his reflection.

Kallus just looked at himself in the mirror, finding the imperfections and differences in his appearance. His hair was staring to turn gray, streaking his once reddish-blond hair, which had faded over time. But other changes happened as well. Firstly he let his beard grow out, feeling out his face, it kinda soften his appearance. He kept it trimmed and neat, like he always had. Secondly he also allowed his hair to grow out, now it fell past his shoulders.  He still worked out, an hour a day with Zed. There was the kids as well, the now the family of 7, so there was always something going on. He also had a garden, which he started when there house was first built, and he had kept up with ever-since. It was winter now though, so the green house was doing fine.  Despite all that his age was catching up with him now, like his back and knees had small pains now, and lets not forget his shattered leg. It was terrible when it rained and worse now that it was winter. Every thing from his youth was coming back now, but it had yet to fully arrive.  Kallus sighed and pulled his hair into a bun, with a simple pen. it was time to start the day.

He left the bathroom, caring the basket of dirty linen with him as he left. No one was up yet, Zeb and the kids still asleep, so he was quiet as he descended the stairs. He avoided the toys left scared in the main room, which was like living/dinning room in Lira San farm houses. to enter the wash room below the stairs, just to leave the basket and go back to the main room. He walked over the toys, to the round low table and fixed the mats around the table, making shore they where in there right spots, then to the curtain that covered the glass doors. which he opened letting the early dawn light enter his home and peered outside at there yard. A fresh layer of snow had fallen so now it dusted everything, like the green house and workshop, in a new fresh layer of white.

So of course the kids would want to play in it when they see it, but they school and chores to do.  He turned away hitting the lights, before sliding the door to the kitchen open. his kitchen was large, about the size of the ghost common room, with an traditional Lira San stove. Which was 4 eyes and 2 bowl boilers. There was also cooler, a oven in the wall, and there was a large table in the middle of the kitchen. The cabinets and seller was staffed full of food for the winter, most from his own garden. On the island table was a thin lidded bowl, which was the conjee he made up last night. He set it in the  empty bowl boiler hole, turning it on, it was going to be done in an a half hour. with that going on, he took out the kettle and started making tea. There was no caff on this entire planet, he missed it, but tea would do. Jacen and Hera couldn't bring it with them went they come to visit, no out side food law. Then Kallus remembered that it was going to be a few months from now until Jacen came to stay with them. His mind wondered for a while as he did his usual morning task.  Kallus was in the middle of cutting up pickled vegetables, when strong arms warped around his waist and nipped his shoulder with there teeth. kallus of course yelped then laugh.

"Morning handsome." Zeb purred, pulling Kallus closer and picking him up. 

"No Zeb," kallus laughed, setting down the knife so he could softly slapped Zebs arms, " put me down."

"Why?" Zeb asked, squeezing tighter, "You are to so gorgeous, to pretty for a kitchen, but just fine for a bed."

"Zeb please, the kids will see." kallus laughed, it was too early for this kind teasing. 

Zed compiled. Setting his husband down and kissing him on the cheek. kallus turned his head so it chould be a proper kiss, which zeb gave before letting go of the man, and walking over to the cabinet.

"I see it snowed again, last night." said Zeb pouring himself and Kallus a tea. 

"Yeah, you know the kids would run into that if giving the chance." Kallus commented pulling out the bowls form the cabinet.

"After they clean up there toys," zeb said, referring to the mess of the main room, handing kallus a tea, who took it gladly.

"Of coures." kallus siad sipping his tea and cheeck on there breckfast.

Kallus pored him and Zeb some conjee in bowls and topping it with the pickled vegetables and salt. They both ate in the kitchen before there kids woke up, getting a head start to there day. Pulling up stools to the table and eating here instead of the main room. Most families ate together at breakfast, but this was there little moment to be adults and husbands, instead of papa and daddy. It wasn't as cruel as it sounded, a lot of married folks did it, heck Hera and Kanan would have caff alone together. It was simply a moment of rest and quiet before a hard long day.  While they ate Kallus noticed that Zeb's stripes where staring to change, they where getting thicker more marbled, but his beard was starting to thicken up and fade a lighter shade.

 _'Had Zeb noticed himself?'_  Kallus thought, Had Zeb noticed that he was changing to? They both were getting older. 

\------

Zeb had gone to wake the kids and to watch them make there beds before coming down, there first chore of the day. Kallus was setting out there bowls and teas, he counted them, all 4 of them set perfectly. he herd the first set of steps. Which Kallus turned to look, and predicatively it was Kyron, there middle child. His white dew fur was starting to un-fluff and get his fair fur, but still un-striped, a tinny blessing to Kallus. The boy was usually done before his other siblings, and usually the first one down.

"Morning papa." said the boy hugging kallus leg, looking up at him with pink eyes.

"Morning Kyron." Kallus said petting the boys white head, feeling the thicker fur underneath the soft fur.

Kyron was the best behaved one out of there kids, very independent for his age, and because of that, he's often ignored and forgotten about. The fact that boy was was growing up and needed less help then the others kinda broke his heart. Kallus felt a little selfish for wanting his children to say children, because life is cruel and he wants to protect them a little longer.  kyron let go and the boy sat down on the mat and began eating. Then there was the harsh foot falls, Zevrus and Tarabai running down the stairs as though they where in a race.

"Don't run!" kallus scolded.

"Hi papa!" they both called before slamming into the floor mats.

those two where there trouble makers, if they are ever quite that is because there up to something. they where older then kyron, and unlike there more independent brother. they couldn't be left alone for a long time. Zevrus was there first child, it wasn't even supposed to be a permanent thing, but as soon as they held him they couldn't let go. and Tarabai's brith family is the reason he doesn't want his children to grow up fast, it kinda reminded him of his own family. She had a little scar on her cheek from it all. She was adopted latter then her siblings, but you couldn't tell. Zevrus being the eldest was starting to get his stripes, at the moment they where little spots on his back, but gladly they don't fully come in until there teen years.

then came Zeb who was caring Zofia, she was the tiny ball of energy and dramatic as all hell. She was still fluffy with due fur and just as tiny. She was still to young for school, so she still stayed at home with them. once at the bottom of the stairs he let her down and took her spot after hugging Kallus legs, not even saying morning before walking to her spot.

"Kila is still asleep in our bed." said zeb.

before kallus could respond, Zophia had stud up from her spot and rushed to the door, almost bagging into it. If it was poorly installed it could have knocked it out, but it still rattled. '

"snow!" zophia called face presssed into the glass. 

the others looked over at the snow, and all but kyron stud and rushed to the door doing what there sister did. the poor door held ferm. Zed scolded all of them and told them to sit back down to eat, and they all sat down to eat, with Zeb and Kallus sitting down with them, drinking tea. and as perdicted they wanted to play in it.

"Only if you all pick up your toys first." said zeb from his spot.

"But we have school." said Tarabai like it was a terrible boring thing.

"i don't!" Zophia called, rasing her hand, she was right only 2 more years before she go's in.

"Your toys are out to zohpia." said zeb .

"But daddy." Zophia pleaded,"I live here all the time."

"Eat your conjee zozo, snow will be there after." kallus laughed. 

they explained to Zophia that her siblings going to school didn't count as not living here all the time, and she had to pick up as well. other then that the rest of the breakfast was a bit of a deal, they wanted to play in the snow. Zeb and Kallus, where firm. So after they ate the toys where picked up, quite quickly, all into the boxes and put away. then came getting ready for school.  Zed brushed Tarabai's short hair and braided Zophias, while kallus watched the boys clean there teeth. then everyone was dressed. it was zeb's turn to take them to school. So they garbed there school bags and snow coats from the closet, then headed to the front door.

"Bye papa." they all said rushing out the door into the snow covered path.

"bye, be good at school." Kallus called watching everyone leave.

Zophia had waved good bye and left to stare out the window longingly at the snow. Kallus collected the dishes and carried them to the sink. while he was cleaning them he heard Zophia opening her box and pulling things out. Even though it wasn't that long ago since the clean up, she was hopefully just playing in the corer so it wasn't as mess again. once that was done, he pulled out a bottle of formula and began to warm it up for Kila. He left the kitchen and Zophia was at the window still, but this time she had her dolls lined up so they all where staring out longingly at the white paradise. He should have know better then assume that. 

"It's pretty like Kyrons fur, and just as bright." she sighed. Kallus made a mental note to tell Zeb that she isn't allowed to watch midday shows with her any more.

he climbed the stairs to his room and in the middle of the bed was kila, a small ball of purple fluff. She was there youngest and had adopted her a few mouths ago. As she slept in there room, until she was old enough to put with her siblings in there room. she had cried last night so they set her in bed with them, but now she was awake and was whimpering for her parents. Kallus picked her up and she started nuzzling his chest, meaning she was hungry, but she also needed a change before that happened. Once done, he then he carried her down stairs. Zophia was now laying down like a dying Madonna with her dolls standing visual,  She was moaning in sorrow and pain. he went back to the kitchen and garbed her bottle, and returned to the main room. 

"I'm feeding your sister first, before we do anything."  Kallus said siting in a chair in the living part part of the main room.

"Yey!" Zophia cheered jumping up, suddenly cured by sure will running up the stairs to her room, leaving the toys strewn about.

He took the bottle and sat Kila in his lap, her back to his stomach and held the bottle to her mouth. She took the bottle hungry, purring as she ate. Lasats new born kits needed to sit up when they ate. unlike humanoid who have to lay down to eat.  Zophia was running around the room, he could hear her running around. He should go up there and see what the girl was doing, but he let it go. If she was making a mess, she just have to clean it. she might trow a fit, but who knows.

To his question to himself, when did his hair change?  he didn't know, but he mind it that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have 5 kids; Zevrus 9, Tarabai 8, Kyron 6, Zophia 4, and Kilia 0(few months old).  
> Lira san schools start at age 6, so Kyron is basically a kindergartner, he's also albino if your wondering. 
> 
> Jacen,16, is there godson who visits, and stays for the summer.
> 
> tell me what i can improve as always.


	4. Synara/Tam (ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> synara/tam valentine darbble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> valentine drabble, with Synara and Tam.
> 
>  
> 
> (this is my first time writing fem slash, but i love this ship.)

Turan's day was coming up, despite the colossus having no stand on religion or obverse any holiday except new years. If was a holiday or festival that made money it was enthusiastically encouraged, advertised to hell in back over the public coms, even the racers where encouraged to advertise the 'money days' Tam called them. stalls started advertising Turan boxes for the up coming day. Turan's day is a day for lovers, like the many days in the galaxy, was set a side for romance, sex, and marriage, all that fun stuff. flowers, bird shape cards, stuffed animals, candies and other sweets where commonly giving out the day.

 _"is it too much?"_ Tam thinks, looking down at the red box.

she saw it in a stall, just sitting there, all pretty and red. The sweets vendor had them set up all pretty, in different colors meaning different things. some where traditional bird shapes, chocolate flowers and birds. But the red box was calling to her. before she knew it she had bought it, and was on her way to the scavengers deck.

 _"I should go back."_ she thought just outside the launching deck.

Synara was no where in sight, so Tam let out a sigh or relief, but she was also disappointed. she did expect her to be there, maybe she was out getting last minute scrap before the storm rolled in. Tam waited a few more minutes, just in case Synara rolled up, the box feeling odd in her hands. The nerves begin building up inside her, it was a mistake to be here. But when she turned to go back to the shop Synara was standing there, a bit surprised.

"Hello Tam, what brings you here?" Synara asked a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hi Synara," Tam said stupidly, trying to think of a lie,"I was here for parts, but there isn't any so i'm going back, bye." 

she said that all to quickly, trying to hide the box, prying that she didn't see it. just wanited to run back to the shop, throw the box at Neeku, and never talk about this day. 

"What do you have there?" synara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tam asked, nervous.  _"Poodoo."_ ran in her head.

"Behind your back, the red thing." Synara asked.

Tam tried to think of a good lie, it was a gift, I found it on my way here, I don't know what you are talking about, it's nothing. None of them where good, so she went with the truth. pulling it out from her back showing it off, the nerves burning up.

"It's a Turan box for you." Tam said handing it out to Synara.

Synara looked surprised, and took the box, then seem to study it. Tam wondered if Synara understood what it was, was Turan day celibrated where she comefrom? they might have a day simular to it, but a box of chocolates was pretty on the nose. 

"Thank you." Said Synara.

"Your welcome, I'm going back to work." Tam said, quickly.

Tam turned and was ready to run back to the shop, but wanted to act cool, and not like a malfunctioning droid.

"Wait, I have something for you to." Said Synara, setting box down, placing her bag on it.

 She got down and begin digging through her bag, before standing up. Tam stopped and turned, Synara was standing over her, a blush on her cheeks. She herself was holding a small box, handing it to Tam.

"I don't know if you like jewelry, but I thought it looked pretty." Synara said as Tam opened it.

A chain bracelet holding a bird in flight by the tips of its wings. It was beautiful, Tam felt awkward, She got Synara a box of chocolates and she gets jewelry.

"Thanks, synara." Said Tam, looking back up.

"Your welcome, " said synara, " can I put it on you?"

"Yeah," said Tam, who removed her glove.

Synara takes her hand, holding it as she takes the bracket and puts it on Tam, locking it in place, then fixing it so the bird was face up.  The contact alone made Tam feel like a fire was burning under her skin, but in a good way. If that made sense. 

"It looks nice on you." Synara commented.

"Thank you," Tam said, cheeks face burning. 

The two looked at each other, just quietly admiring each other. Synara was still holding Tams hand. Not that she mind, but she mint be needing it later. Tam had to make up for this, a box of chocolates doesn't compare to a bracket. She stud up on the tips of her toes and kisses her on the lips. Synara was surprised, the she becomes melted into the kiss. She lets go of Tam's hand and wrapping her arms around tam's waist, pulling her closer. Tam did the same, holding Synara to her. But she had to brake the kiss, so she pulled away, sinking back to her original height. Synara tried to follow but stopped herself. The two stared at each other, both watching to see who dose what. Who moves first, who talks first, because to tam the kiss was amazing. 

"want to get a drink latter?" Synara asked purple cheeks deeping. 

"yes, that sounds nice." said tam, feeling her soul jump for joy.

It seemed to hit them that they where still holding each other, which they broke, going back to a professional stance. They hoped no one say it, but every one did.

"See you after your shift." said Synara, big smile on her face, blue lip stick a little ruined, mixed with Tam gloss.

"At Aunt Z's." Tam called out walking away. 

Tam spent the rest of her shift flouting on air, with a stupid smile on her face. Neeku had asked if she was wearing a new lip stick, which she fixed in her room. Kaz just smiled at her knowingly. Yeager just told her to focus. Tam counted the hours to the shift ended, and basically ran to aunt Z's where Synara was waiting for her. they kissed again, Turan's day was the best money day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm calling Valentine's day, Turan's day, for the sake of sounding Star War-sie. it basically is valentine's day, except with birds instead of cupids and hearts.


	5. Jacen and Poe (non-ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe meets Jacen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'This means there talking in another language.'" in italic  
> 'This is thoughts.' in italic
> 
> So a little story of how these two boys meet.

It was summer break for Poe Dameron and his other classmates. It was a great time of year for school children, no school and you can do what ever you want. Not really, Papa wouldn't allow it, so Poe was put into his schools track and field summer program.  It was fun Poe guessed, it was simply something to do, unlike sleeping in and staying out all night, going to the bazaars. His father and grandfather just didn't want him to run around buck wild in a all summer.  So for 4 days or the week, from 1000 hours to 1630 hours, until the last 3 weeks of brake, he was on the track field of his school. It was either that or being sent to a summer camp on a farm.

So instead he was at school during the summer.

Coach was barking commands at them as they jumped hurdles when, the blessed sound of the lunch bell rang. 

They shared the school with summer school students. Poe didn't pity them, despite being in the schools summer program, he did well in school. wanting to get into the navel academy. There was 3 classes, for the summer school program. The ones who didn't do well and need more classes or they failed, The advance classes for the students who were extremely smart egg heads going to medical, science, or law school. And the class that was basically ketchup for classes for new kids, who got rolled in to late, or will be staring in the new year.  You could tell the difference between the groups. Poe's group was in gym uniforms of blue gym shorts and logo-ed t-shirts of the schools crest, and they smelled sweat and sadness. The summer school group was in the schools academic uniform, blue shorts, white button up, and blue ties. They weren't sweaty but they also smelled like sadness.

Poe was with his friends, Quinn, Uta, and Zion, who where also rolled into the summer track, when he saw one of the most beautiful boys his 14 year old eyes have ever seen. He was caring a try of food, dressed in the academic uniform, showing off his beautiful legs. He was tan skinned dusted in green freckles and short messy green hair. Definitely a new kid, because he'll know someone that pretty.

"Quinn, who's that?" Poe asked, out of all his friends he knew people.

Quinn looked up from his try.

"Who Poe." Said Quinn.

Poe pointed at the table, his heart both beating hard and tightening in his chest. 

"Green haired boy." Poe said.

Quinn looked over and seemed to study him, putting a name to a face, a face to a name. He was like that for a long moment, Zion even joined in guessing, Uta didn't see who Poe pointed at.

"I don't know him." Quinn said finally.

"Omf, your useless Quinn," said Poe anger.

"Just go over there," said Zion, "or are you chicken."

Poe never will be a chicken. Never. Hell die before he ever becomes one.and it would be embarrassing if he died over not talking to a cute boy. So full of hubris and pride he stood and matched over to the table.  They all looked up at him, but Poe stopped before the boy, and as he was about to say his name the boy locked eyes with him. Poe lost his words, even forgot his name, the boy eyes were the most beautiful things he ever saw.

"Poe name," Poe stuttered, wincing, "my name is Poe Dameron."

The boy looked at him, kinda confused. Poe did not give the best impression, as he was nerves and sweating, and kinda messed up his name.

"Jacen Syndulla, nice to meet you." The boy said, voice beautiful to Poe's ears.

\-----

At the end of the day,  he took a shower and headed home, his friends joked about the whole damn thing. He was sitting on the floor looking out at the sunset, a goofy smile on his face. He was daydreaming about his life with Jacen, the boy of his current dreams.  Kes was in the dinning room setting up three plates of pepian, the family favorite, and quick as he only got in 30 mins ago form work. his father-in-law was in his room at the moment, probably forgot to check the time, but Kes didn't hold it against the man, he was graet full to him. moving in after Shara died to help raise Poe. 

"Poe." Kes called from the dinning room.

Nothing, he saw the boy when he entered the house, and he was still in the main room.

"Poe." Kes called again, still nothing.

He looked over at his son, who was sitting on the floor, starting of into space, a goofy smile on his face. Kes sighed softly, and shook his head. He walked closer to the sofa and took a pillow. Then he gently threw it at Poe hitting his side. Poe was knocked out of his daydream.

"Papa!" Poe said a little miffed.

_"'Go wash up, dinner is ready,'"_ Kes said in Castilian, turning back to the dinning room, _"'and get your grandfather.'"_

Poe stud and went to do what he was told to do. 

\----------

Kes, Grandpa Bay, and Poe all sat at the table. there usual lively chatter about there day, Kes's job, and who grandpa bay ran into to day.

_"'So who is he.'"_ Kes teased

_"'What?'"_ poe asked blushing

_"'You know, the boy you where day dreaming about.'"_ Kes said.

_"'There is a new one?'"_ Grandpa Bey asked.

Kes knew Poe was gay, he came out a twelve he supported him. Yavin 4 wasn't a conservative world, heck, it was okay there was nothing wrong with it. There moon was mostly left alone for the last few centuries, not mach Ever since Poe came out he has had crushes on a different boy each week it seems.  The biggest crush Poe had was on Vix Lyer, a halo actor, only to find out that he died. Poe cried, it was a sensitive subject for a while after that. After basically watching every film he was in, Poe wasn't ready again, until he fell in love again with the grocers son.

_"'So....'"_ Kes teased his son who was quiet.

_"'His name is Jacen Syndulla, new kid in summer school.'"_ Poe said, face heating up.

That name sounded familiar? Shara served under general Sydulla, and she had a son, a year or two older than Poe. what was his name? there where probably not related.

_"'That's great, little bird.'"_ Said Grandpa Bey.

_"'It it Poe.'"_ Kes said.

But that name was stuck in his head, it was familiar to him, and he didn't know why. Maybe there related.

_"'So what does he look like?'"_ Kes asked, it was simple question.

_"'Pretty eyes, pretty skin, and green.'"_ Said Poe a little smile and a blush.

_"'Green?'"_ Kes asked.

_"'Yeah, he has beautiful green hair.'"_ Said Poe.

Green, Syndulla, Jacen. It was all familiar but he didn't know how, he might go crazy if he doesn't figure it out.

 --------

_"'So how was your day Jacen?'"_ Hera asked in Ryl from the booth.

_"'It was fine I guess.'"_ Jacen said stirring up the stew.

It was his turn to cook, apart of his chores, also he would rather cook then Hera. She could not cook to save her life and Jacen likes to cook. 

_"'More then that happened.'"_ Hera said.

"'Well a sweaty boy in the summer track program came over and talk to me,'" Said Jacen, _"'he was kinda weird.'"_

"'Maybe you can make friends with him?'" Hera asked.

Jacen did a little laugh, like that would happen.  Jacen was a star brat, or Navy brat if you where Being accurate, Meaning that he just moved from place to place with his mother. It was a adventure, but kinda lonely. He just didn't get to keep friends, so he wasn't going to try this time. they where only going to stay at yavin 4 for a year, just until the yevin 4 army core was up the task. then they will move, again, maybe to a cooler planet or moon.

_"'So Jacen what his name?'"_ Hera asked.

"Poe Damaron." Jacen said.

That name was familiar, why was that. A pilot under her maybe, who was it. 

\-----

It wasn't until later that night when it came to them. it came back when they where doing a mundane task, when they where no longer thinking of it.

_'Its there son.'_ they both thought as the same time.

kes was washing Poe's disgusting uniform for tomorrow, the boy completely forgot to wash it when he got home. Hera was washing the dishes form the meal, she had sent Jacen off to his room to do homework. both wondered if they where to become friends. Kes knew Poe liked the boy, but Jacen was older and might not even like boys. also Poe need a second look, because sometimes second looks where good, to get a full opinion. Hera knew Jacen showed no interest at ether sex or gender, he was a little older then the boy, but Jacen didn't have any friends.  They both hoped the two would become friends without _complications._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yavin 4 has a pretty opened minded culture, it doesn't matter to them. because people are people at the end of the day so what is the point.
> 
> Poe is gay, he's 14 years old. and as all 14 years old are, they fall in love a lot.
> 
> Jacen is ace, but he isn't sure yet, Hera thinks he might be. he's 15 and a half, and he thinks Poe is weird.


	6. Tam (brake up(kinda))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda of a brake up fic between Synara and Tam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is neekaz in this, but there not the main focus, Tam is. so it's more f a tam fic then a ship fic.  
> i'm going to tag it as such, but don't get your hopes up please.

Tam wasn't sure when it happened, but Neeku and Kaz where dating now.

She had been in her own little world, and didn't even notice that her best friend was dating her coworker. Neeku hasn't been updating her on his life like he normally did.

"Neeku why didn't me you're dating Kaz?" Tam asked over her beer.

"You didn't ask Tamara." Neeku said over his bottle.

"I don't have to ask," tam said, " your just supposed to tell me, your my friend. "

"I'm sorry Tam," said Neeku sadly, "you also have been upset since Synara left, I didn't want you to be even more upset."

That name filled her with anger, rage, and sadness. So she took a long swig of beer, before sitting it down. Neeku was studying her to see what he did wrong.

"I'm happy for you Neeku," Tam said patting his back, "If Kaz hurts you, tell me and he'll never be seen again. "

"That won't be necessary Tam," Neeku said, small smile on his face.

\----

Tam was able to talk the landlord into Synara apartment, but really It was just a room. She offered to help clean it up so that it could be rented out, for free of course. It was like how she remembered it to be.

Sleeping bunk that also functioned as a couch, blanket and pillow made up at Sat in the middle for use. A little cubby hole bathroom, the sink was on the outside with a cracked mirror above it. The trash can empty and flipped upside down. It was a blank and clean as she remembered it. 

Tam comped into the wall dressers only to find a two sets of sleeping clothes, underwear, socks and hygiene kit with make-up. She then went through the bathroom and only fond the powder wash Synara used to shower, the smell made Tam nearly cry.

She then went through the under drawers of the bed, and fond them bare. Coldly heartless bare. There was nothing, absolutely nothing no clue to where she has gone. there was nothing  just cold, heartless, bareness.

Tam Sat on the bed and thought back to the last time she saw Synara.

\---

Synara looked up at her, hair spilling over her pillow as she rested her head on her hand. It was long beautiful hair. A smile on her purple lips, watching Tam get ready.

"You don't need to leave so soon." Said Synara.

"I'm head mechanic Synara, I should be the first one to tone and last to leave." Tam said brushing her teeth.

Synara only let out a little laugh and watched Tam unwrap her hair, then comping the mess with fruit oil so she could pull it back and let it be sleek in its poof. Then she covered it with her blue bandana. 

"We need to do this again." Synara said standing up, a sleep shirt covering her.

Synara leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Tam smiled at that, but went back to doing her make up. Synara went to the bathroom and turned on the shower

"My next day off is next week on 5th day," said tam, " maybe we can get dinner and drink, then we barow a film, make it a night."

"Sounds good to me. " synara said before stepping into the shower.

After a brief shower, synara stepped out, no longer in her sleep shirt. Only to see tam sitting on her bed, she expected her to be gone by now. smile formed on her lips, a bit sly.

"If you wanted to see me you could have just asked," synara said, suggestively.

Tam laughed and stud, picking up her bag.

"I didn't get a good bye kiss." Tam said smiling, standing at her full height.

Synara smile broadened and she leaned down to kiss her. A short but sweet kiss, enough time for tam's gloss to smudge a little on Synara's lips. They broke apart and she pulled on her night shirt, making her self decent. Tam went to the door and opened it.

"See you at lunch yeah?" Tam asked

"Maybe," Synara said, " I have a long shift."

"Bye Synara" said Tam.

"Bye Tam." said Synara.

They didn't met for lunch, the next day Synara was gone, not much as a good bye.

\------

Tam didn't know she was crying, but she was, blubbering like a child.

She didn't know what hurt more; that she didn't say good bye, or the fact she left and only told Kaz. After Tam cried her self dry and was just laying on the bed, feeling empty and exhausted. She set out to actually clean out the apartment, she only needed one bag, as there wasn't much to pack up. There wasn't any thing the landlord wanted, so tam kept it. Maybe sale it to the second hand shop, but that was a stretch, underclothing was nothing in value. She took it to her corner and put it to the side. For it to be forgotten about. Tam will throw it away one day, but not today.

\----

Neeku and Kaz where on a date in Aunt Z's bar, just talking, a few flirts with each other, both were terrible at it. Maybe a stroll around the deck later, when they got a call.

"Aunt z's, what do you need?" Aunt z asked into the com. 

"This is Kool Joe," said her competitor.

"What do you want slim pile?" She asked again.

"Is Neeku and that cocky pilot there?" He asked.

"And what of it?" Aunt Z said.

"Tell them to get Tamara out of here, she won't let anyone help her." Said Kool Joe.

"Neeku! Kazuda! Tam got in a bar fight at Kool Joe and you need to get her!" Aunt Z shouted at them.

\----

"She's over here." Said Kool Joe, he ran the competing bar on the far side of the platform. 

Tam was a mess when they found her, a busted lip, a few bruises forming, the other two looked a lot worse. they themselves where being picked up by there friends.  Kool Joe, who was standing over them at his newly renovated bar, held a blaster. He was a no questions only shoot, kinda guy. Also he didn't want the friends starting up shit in his bar again.

"Get her and go, she band from here." He said angary.

Taking her to the shop was heck, despite the fight, she was blitzed out of her mind.  Neeku tried to lead her to the shop, but in his experience, it was like leading a newborn bantha away for the first time. It just wanted to go it's own way or stay in one spot. Tam was the same, she stumbled every decoration but there way, or stud at one point for a very long point in time. Neeku even had to hold her hand, but she'll pull away and stair off at the sea. Kazuda, not being the smoothest person in the world, just picked her up. Big, big,big,big,big, huge, unimaginably huge mistake.

"PUT ME THE CRIFF DOWN!" Tam screamed punching Kaz in the face, to his end he didn't drop her.

Kazuda set her down, holding his hand over the new bruise on his cheek. Neeku just lead her carefully to the shop, to her corner. Tam had a blind to give her privacy. Just like the rest of them, her bed had a storage area under it. Neeku opened it pulling out a shirt and shorts.

"Is see going to be alright?" Asked Kazuda, not daring to look behind the blind.

"No, she is going to be sick and hungover, but alive." Said Neeku, who turned in Kaz's direction, " you can go back out, if you want I'll be with tam." 

"No, it's getting late," Kaz yawned," I'm going to bed." 

"I'll see you soon then." Said Neeku, the two kissed. Kaz covering his eyes with his hand, so he could be behind the blind. Tam watching.

Tam was crying a little as Neeku helped her into her bed clothing, he was like the only man she trusted at the moment. he was wrapping her hair, doing it the way tam did it.

"I ruined your night Neeku," Tam cried.

"It's fine Tamara," Neeku reassured.

"No its not, I ruined your night, you two are happy together. " tam cried, feeling pitiful.

"Tam, we are just starting this relationship. We don't know that if we are happy together." Neeku said.

Neeku then got out Tam's face wipes to wipe off the make-up, already ruined from the fight, but needed to be cleaned from the skin. He did all of this with great care. Gentle, like he was caring for a baby, and not a pissed drunk 20 something, who recently got into a bar fight. He didn't see the difference.

"Good night, Tamara, don't let the boogies eat your toes." Neeku said covering her in her blanket.

"They will with salt and rancor sauce." Tam called.

\----

Morning was worse. Her head was pounding and the world spinner if she walked to fast. She was tempted to swear of drinking and really, really, craving greasy cheesy food. 

If Neeku could read her mind, he was there at the table with the greasiest cheesiest bean, wedgetatos, and tomatoes he could find. He also had a bottle water and headache meds.

"Morning Tam." He said cheerfully.

"Morning...Neeku." Tam said, head splinting into two.

They were alone, just the two of them. Even bucket and BB where missing. But tam didn't care about that at the moment, the food she was eating touched her soul and stomach. The meds would take a few moments to kick in and the water was sweeter than anything she had in her life.

"I'm sorry Neeku." Tam said

"I'm not angry with you Tam," Neeku said, "but Yeager might be."

"What?" Tam asked, feeling a cold spike hit her.

"Kool Joe called, and Yeager went to see him," said Neeku, " Also you punched kaz in the face, but that's not why he's not here. "

\----

Being called to the office for something you know you did, was kinda of the being sent to a headmasters office. Tam and Yeager didn't say anything at first. Yeager studying her, and she pretending not to be terrified.

"Well?" Yeager asked.

"What part do you want me to explain?" Tam asked.

"Well, your girlfriend is gone and you nearly destroyed half a night club, so is there anything else to explain?" Yeager said.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Tam said quickly.

But was Synara really her girlfriend? Yeah they were close and had sex, but we're they really? She did even say goodbye and Tam thought, what did she thought? They were together? Girlfriends? Did Synara even care, or was she a friend with benefits. A fuckable stress ball!

"Wasn't she?" Yeager asked.

"I don't know?" Tam said trying to let herself cry.

Yeager sighed and patted her shoulder.

"You can have my office if you need it, I'll be supervising the lovers out there, take yourself a break." Yeager said and left his office.

Yeager's office was sound proof and private. She knew that he was telling her that she could cry if she wanted to, in the privacy of his office, away from everything and everyone. So she did.

Tam cried and screamed for what seemed like hours. Crying for synara to come back, screaming at her for leaving. Everything was boiling to the surface.

Did she even care or was she just playing with tam? Why didn't she just say goodbye, something like that, even a single message. Kazuda told her everything that could be said, no matter how hard she tried to get him to tell him anything else, anything different. 

Tam finally stopped crying,  she stud up and left the office. She strolled to the bathroom and watched her face. She didn't bother putting on make up, just didn't feel like fixing her self up. There was a bruise on her jawline and brow, from the fight, she guessed. She was about to put her gloves on when she saw it. The turan bracelet, the bird in flight.

Tam staired at it, unsure how to feel about it. She was angry to see it, sad about it's existence, and it was heavy with its memory. So she took it off and stuffed it in her pocket, done with it, Then she went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think and what i can improve on.


End file.
